My Lovely Chii!
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: Hey Say JUMP Fanfic! Chinen Yuuri adalah seorang murid pindahan dari Shizuoka, dan hari pertamanya di sekolah baru benar-benar tak terduga! AU. OOC. Shonen-ai. Don't like, Don't read. My first fic in this fandom.


—**This is Hey Say JUMP Fanfic! (Indonesian Language)—**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Chinen Yuuri adalah seorang murid pindahan dari Shizuoka, dan hari pertamanya di sekolah baru benar-benar tak terduga!

**Warning:** AU. OOC. **Shonen-ai**. **Don't like, Don't read**

**Rate:** T

**Genre:**

_Romance__**/**__Friendship__**/**__comfort_ **(**_Genre_ dapat berubah-ubah sesuai jalan cerita**)**

**Pairing:**

Naka **x** Chii **x** Yama

* * *

><p><strong>My Lovely Chii!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chap 1:<span>

**Chinen POV**

_**TING TONG TING TONG**_

Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku di lorong yang kini begitu sepi. Mengikuti _sensei_ yang berjalan di depanku. _Sensei_ yang mulai hari ini akan jadi _sensei_ baruku. Kami terhenti di depan pintu sebuah kelas, kelas dengan papan bertuliskan 2-B.

_**Greeekkk...**_

_Sensei_ menggeser pintu kelas itu dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu di luar sebentar, kemudian pintu kembali ditutup. Kudengar suara _sensei_ yang sepertinya mencoba menenangkan murid-murid di dalam sana. Hatiku berdebar, sekolah baru, kelas baru, teman baru. Terutama teman barunya, aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka.

"Masuklah!" aku mendengar suara _sensei_ memanggilku dari dalam. Ini dia saatnya! Perlahan kugeser pintu kelas itu hingga terbuka.

_**Tap... Tap... Tap...**_

Langkah demi langkah kumasuki kelas itu. Ekor mataku melirik kearah teman-teman baruku. Mereka nampak melihatku penuh keterkejutan.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu!" titah _sensei_. Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san! Hajime mashite, watashi wa Chinen Yuuri!_ Murid pindahan dari Shizuoka, semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik, _yoroshiku!_" aku menyapa teman-teman baruku. Sedikit gugup melihat keterdiaman mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba...

_**"KAWAIII!"**_

mereka berteriak hingga serasa membuatku jantungan. Aku hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat reaksi mereka. _'Kawaii? Maksud mereka aku?'_ aku bertanya pada diri sendiri. Yeah... Lagi-lagi semua orang menganggapku begitu. Tubuhku yang memang mau tak mau harus kuakui mungil. Dan wajahku yang terbilang seperti perempuan ini jelas membuat mereka berpikiran begitu. Wajahku yang terbilang seperti perempuan? Tentunya karena aku ini sebenarnya cowok!

Jangan heran! Akupun tak mau lahir dengan wajah manis layaknya perempuan, tahu! Aku selalu marah jika ada yang mengatakan aku manis, _kawaii_, maupun _cute._ Dan langsung membalas perkataan orang itu dengan balasan **'Aku ini cowok, **_**baka!**_**'**. _Sensei_ menanyai para murid, apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan padaku. Beberapa anak mengangkat tangan mereka. Aku harus siap menjawab nih!

"Chinen-_chan_, mengapa kau memakai seragam untuk cowok?" tanya seorang gadis. Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu coba?

"Chinen-_san_, kau begitu manis! Kau sudah punya pacar belum?" hah? Satu lagi pertanyaan yang sedikit tak waras! Apalagi yang bertanya ini cowok!

"Chinen, umurmu sebenarnya berapa? Kenapa kau begitu mungil?"

**OMG!** Kelas macam apa ini? Kenapa tak satupun menanyakan pertanyaan yang waras?

"**EHEM!** Anak-anak, _sensei_ rasa sekian dulu pertanyaannya..." ujar _sensei_ yang aku yakin juga merasa kalau pertanyaan para muridnya sudah mulai kelewat wajar. "Chinen, maukah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan tadi?" tanya _sensei_ padaku. Setelah berdebat dengan diriku sendiri, akhirnya dengan berat hati kujawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak waras tadi.

"Baik, yang pertama! Aku memakai seragam cowok, jelas karena aku ini **COWOK!**" jawabku sambil menekankan kata cowok. Kulihat wajah murid lain tercengang dengan jawabanku. Sudah kuduga...

"Yang kedua! Arigatou sudah mengatakan aku manis, dan jujur saja aku belum punya Pacar. Dan _gomenasai_, aku masih normal!" terangku. Wajah cowok yang bertanya tadi langsung berubah lesu.

"Dan yang terakhir, yang jelas! Umurku sama dengan kalian! Dan kalau bisa, tolong jangan bicarakan masalah tubuhku yang mungil ini!" jawabku menuntaskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi.

"Baik anak-anak, jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada Chinen, kalian bisa menanyakannya istirahat nanti. Nah Chinen, jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti kau bisa minta bantuan _Kaichou _disini," ujar _sensei_. Dan seorang anak laki-laki langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat perhatianku tertuju padanya.

"_Watashi wa Yamada Ryosuke_, aku _Kaichou_ di kelas ini. Jika ada yang tak kau mengerti, tanya saja padaku," ucap cowok itu sambil tersenyum kearahku. Aku hanya mengangguk sekali, tanda aku mengerti. Kemudian _sensei_ menunjukkan tempat dudukku.

"Tunggu dulu, dimana Nakajima?" tanya _sensei_ pada murid sekelas.

"Belum datang, _sensei!_" jawab mereka serempak.

"Hah... Anak itu! Ya sudah, kita mulai pelajarannya! Chinen, duduklah di tempatmu," aku mengikuti perintah _sensei_ dan menuju ketempatku. Aneh? Apa aku tidak punya teman sebangku? Pikirku bingung saat melihat bangku sebelahku'pun kosong.

**.**

_1 Jam kemudian..._

**.**

_**Grreeekkk!**_

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras membuat kami semua mengalihkan pandangan kami menuju pintu. Di sana, berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang... Gayanya urakan! Kerah seragamnya terbuka hingga dada menunjukkan T-shirt biru yang tengah dikenakannya. Wajahnya lumayan keren sih... Tapi terlihat jelas kalau dia anak yang bermasalah.

"**NAKAJIMA!** Dari mana saja kau? Jam segini baru datang!" amuk _sensei_. Aku tersentak kaget dengan kemarahan _sensei_ yang tiba-tiba meluap itu. Tanpa peduli, anak cowok itu berjalan santai melewati _sensei_ sambil bersenandung. Tapi tunggu! Dia berjalan menuju kearahku? Aku baru sadar, ternyata kursi kosong disebelahku adalah kursinya!

Dia berhenti tepat di didepanku, menatapku dengan satu alis terangkat. "Siapa kau?" tanya-nya singkat dengan nada datar.

"A—aku... Murid pindahan..." jawabku gugup. Tatapan cowok ini tajam sekali. Ekspresi kaget terpasang di wajahnya walau hanya sesaat. Dia menunduk hingga wajahnya sejajar denganku. Aku semakin gugup saja saat dia memperhatikan wajahku secara teliti.

"Ada apa..?" tanyaku.

"Kau... Perempuan, ya?" tanya-nya, aku merasa emosi menguasai seluruh tubuhku. Entah aku sedang kerasukan setan apa? Tapi tubuhku seakan bergerak sendiri! Aku menghantamkan kepalan tanganku sekuat tenaga menuju pipinya. Cowok itu terdorong keras hingga menabrak meja murid lain di belakangnya. Semua orang membulatkan matanya melihat aksiku.

**"DENGAR BAIK-BAIK, YA! Aku ini cowok, **_**BAKA**_**!"** seruku padanya keras. Dia berdiri sambil memegang pipinya yang sedikit bengkak karena tonjokanku. Dan kembali menatapku tajam. Hiieee~ pandangannya mengerikan...

"Sudah kalian berdua! Kita akan lanjutkan pelajaran lagi!" titah _sensei _pada kami berdua. Kemudian cowok itu meletakkan tasnya di samping kursiku dan duduk satu bangku denganku. Pelajaranpun kembali berlangsung.

Bisa kurasakan Selama pelajaran dia terus memperhatikanku. Benar-benar membuat perasaanku tidak enak. "Siapa namamu?" kudengar dia bertanya setengah berbisik.

"Chinen, _watashi wa Chinen Yuuri_. Kalau kau?" tanyaku balik.

"Yuto, Nakajima Yuto," jawabnya. _'Jadi namanya Yuto...'_ pikirku.

"Uhm... Nakajima-_kun_, _gomen ne_, sudah memukulmu tadi... Aku terbawa emosi karena kau mengira aku ini perempuan..."

"Panggil saja Yuto. Salahmu sendiri berwajah perempuan," ujarnya datar kembali menyulut emosiku. Dasar! Sudah baik-baik aku minta maaf, malah bilang begitu! Akhirnya selama pelajaran aku tidak bicara lagi dengannya, **dia menyebalkan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa sadar, Istirahat tiba. Kulirik Yuto yang sejak tadi tak bersuara, ternyata dia tidur. Hum... Susah juga kalau teman sebangku ku ini adalah anak berandal macam dia. Selama meratapi nasibku, aku tak sadar ada seseorang berjalan mendekat.

"Mau kuantar keliling sekolah, Chinen-_kun_?" tanya orang itu mengagetkanku. Ternyata dia adalah Yamada, _Kaichou_ di kelasku. Dia tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Eh? Oh, Yamada-_kun_! Apa boleh?" aku senang sekali, setidaknya ketua kelasku ini tidak sama dengan teman sebangku ku!

"Tentu. Sebagai _Kaichou_, sudah kewajibanku untuk mengantarmu keliling sekolah dan menjelaskan hal yang tak kau tahu soal sekolah ini," jawabnya ramah.

"Hn! _Arigatou_!" aku mengangguk sambil membalas senyumannya. Tapi saat aku hendak berdiri, seseorang menahan pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat.

"Aku juga ikut," ucap orang itu datar. Dan ternyata dia... **YUTO?** Yuto mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup.

"Yuto-_kun_! Kau mengagetkanku!" kesalku. Yuto bangun dari tempat duduknya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tanganku.

"Bolehkan, _Kaichou_?" dia bertanya pada Yamada dengan senyum sinis. Sedang Yamada, justru membalasnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Ya, bukan masalah!" tapi entah benar atau tidak? Aku merasakan aura _rival_ dari kedua orang ini. Sepanjang perjalanan, Yamada menunjukkan berbagai tempat di sekolahan ini padaku. Mulai dari ruang guru, Lab. IPA, perpus, ruang ganti, dan masih banyak lagi! Sedang Yuto hanya mengikuti kami sambil diam seribu bahasa. Benar-benar membuat perasaan tidak enak...

"Nah, Chinen-_kun_ ini—"

"Itu ruang komputer," baru saja Yamada mau menjelaskan, Yuto sudah memotongnya dengan cepat. "Kau terlalu lelet, Kaichou," komennya.

"Ya, ya, _gomen_ jika aku lelet ya, Yuto-_kun_," jawab Yamada. "Jika kau memang bosan dengan ke-leletanku ini, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja?" kini Yamada juga tersenyum sinis. _'Ada apa ini? Kenapa suasananya jadi tegang gini?' _histerisku dalam hati.

"Huh, setahuku jadi _Kaichou_ itu harus gesit! Jika lelet, sebaiknya berhenti saja,"

"Orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya tidak terlalu ikut campur," mereka berdebat seakan-akan sedang bicara santai. Sambil saling melemparkan senyum sinis dan _deathglare_ kearah satu sama lain.

"Uhm... Ya—Yamada-_kun_.. Yuto-_kun_.. Semua baik-baik sajakan..?" aku bertanya khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir Chinen-_kun_, tidak akan ada masalah jika tak ada yang memulainya terlebih Dahulu..." jawab Yamada sambil tesenyum, tapi bagiku senyumnya saat itu mengerikan. Belum sempat aku menduga, tubuhku ditarik oleh seseorang dan akupun dipeluk dari belakang. Aku sangat kaget! Yang memelukku ternyata...

"Yu—Yuto-_kun_..!"

"Ku tegaskan padamu, Yamada. **Dia milikku**."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Hana: ALOHA!~ <em>*sambil nari Hawaii**disambit lemari*<em>

Hohoho~ ini pertama kalinya Hana publish fic di Fandom ini!~ habisnya Fanfic HSJ Indonesia sepi bnget sih...(-3-)

Buat para Author yang biasa ada di sini, salam kenal ya! _Watashi wa_ Hanabi Kaori_-desu_! Panggil saja Hana! Biasanya Hana ada di Fandom Bleach Indonesia a.k.a FBI!~ Hana minta maaf deh kalau ada yang nggak suka _Shounen-ai_... *bungkuk-bungkuk*

OK! Pesan terakhir Hana, **'****Support for Ryutaro Morimoto in Hey Say JUMP!'**

* * *

><p><em>'Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ...<em>

_fic made with the __**heart **__... not by __**hatred **__...'_

_By_

_**Hanabi Kaori**_


End file.
